Will Sammy Be Safe
by big-bird-rocks
Summary: 8 year old Sammy Winchester always thought his big brother would be their for him. But where is Dean when the school bullies decide to take a shot at Sam. This is my first fic ever, so be kind. Sorry, had to change the rating, a few swear words popped up
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so it might be crap, but I would luv a review.

**Will Sammy Be Safe?**

Dean Winchester stared out over the playground, well not really over the playground, but at a spot at the other end, at his little brother Sammy and his friends eating their lunch. As he stared he pondered. He pondered about whether he should let his brother out of his sight for a while. Go off and make out with the new girl at school. The only question in Deans mind was "Will Sammy be safe?"

In the end Dean went off, but as soon as the school bullies saw he was gone, they made their way towards Sammy and his friends, for a bit of 'fun'.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam was staring at his lunch, unable to eat what was placed in front of him. It was not that the food was unappealing to him, it was more to do with the sense of dread which had started at the pit of his stomach and was working its way up.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong" asked Clara. "You're not eating."

"Yeah Sam, what's wrong" chimed in Tim.

Clara and Tim were Sam's friends. It was really hard for him to make friends because of the number of schools he and Dean had been to. But his dad, John, seemed to have settled them here for a while, so there was nothing stopping him making friends. Dean had never been very good at making friends, probably more likely to make enemies, but even now Dean had a small group.

"There's nothing wrong" replied Sam, "Just thinking."

"Well that's never a good sign" scoffed Clara, "Thinking about what?"

"You know, this and that" replied Sam, "Ay!!!!"

"What?" asked Tim.

"My brother's not staring at us" said Sam.

"Well that's a first" joked clara.

"Damn right" said Tim.

"But that means we're in danger from the school bul……….." Sam started, but before he could finish, Joe, the head of the bully gang, walked straight towards him and punched him, with great force, right in the nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, I think I'm doing pretty good for my first fic ever, don't you.

Will Sammy Be Safe? – Chapter 2 

Joe was just sitting there, just sitting there contemplating his messed up life, when he saw Dean take his eyes off his little brother.

"Hey guys" he said as he looked around at his gang which was made up of big bully Mathew, the bitch Suzy and name calling Mike, who was the smallest of the bunch.

"Yeah" replied Suzy.

"Dean's not watching his little brother, probably gone off with some girl, lets go Sam and his little gang" said Joe "It'll be fun, beating the crap out of his little body."

"Yeah, let's do it" squeaked Mike.

Joe stood up and and started making his way towards Sammy and his friends.

As soon as they reached them, before the others could stop him, Joe stepped forward and punched Sam in the nose, with such force that everyone could here a resounding crack as Sam's nose broke, and before Joe even had time to withdraw his hand, their was blood absolutely covering it.

"Shit, let's go" yelled Mathew, as he saw Sam's limp body fall to the floor.

They ran for it.

---------------------------------------------------------

At the sound of a huge cracking noise , which sounded dreadfully like something breaking, Sammy's friend's turned towards him, just to see his limp body falling to the floor, and the bullies running for their lives.

"Oh my god" squealed Clara, putting a hand to her mouth before rushing to help Tim see what damage had been done.

By this time there was a huge crowd around Sam, but it looked as if no one, as yet, had gone to the office for help.

"Will someone go to the office to get help" yelled Tim, "He's unconscious."

Five or six students went running off to the office, but just then Dean decided to come pushing through the students to see what was happening, and upon seeing his little brother, rushed straight to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter, I can't believe it. It only meant to be one chapter long.

Will Sammy Be Safe – Chapter 3 

Dean walked out of the toilets, after finishing his 'make out session', to find practically the whole school standing around something in the playground. He had no idea what was going on, but he was worried that he's little Sammy might be in the middle of it.

"Hey, do you know what's going on" Dean asked one of the students.

"Some kid got beaten up by Joe and his gang" the boy replied, "I heard its pretty serious."

"Shit" said Dean.

As he pushed he's way through the crowd, he started to become more and more worried because of the way people kept moving out of the way for him and patting him on the back.

When he got to the edge of the crowd, it seemed that all his worst fears confirmed. The first thing he saw was his little Sammy unconscious an the ground in a small pool of blood that was coming from his nose.

"What happened" asked Dean worriedly as he quickly walked towards his brother.

Dean rested Sam's head in his lap and stroked his hair affectionately.

"Joe and the gang came out of no where and Joe punched him" Clara replied with panic in her voice.

"I don't think they meant to do this to him because as soon as they saw he was unconscious they ran like hell" pointed Tim.

"I don't care I'm still gonna kill them for doing this to my little brother" dean said angrily.

Just then the school nurse, Ms Junior, came into the scene.

"What happened" asked Ms Junior.

"Joe and his gang, that's what happened" said Dean.

"How long has he been out for?" asked Ms Junior.

"About 5 minutes" replied Clara.

"When Joe punched him, there was a loud cracking noise. I think he broke his nose" said Tim.

"Ok. I'm going to take Sam to a hospital to get is nose looked at" said Ms Junior as she gathered Sam up in her arms, "Dean, are you coming?"

"Yes" replied Dean with a look of anguish on his face. Dad is going to kill me for letting this happen thought Dean.

Ms Junior put Sam in the back of her car and Dean squeezed in after Sam, putting Sam's head in his lap as he did so.

Ms Junior started the car and they headed towards the hospital, and just at that moment Sam woke up with a loud groan.

-----------------------------------------------

And this story goes on and on. Sorry if drag on and on it's just me. I talk a lot in real life to, so excuse me if I dibble on a bit to much. Just tell me if I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, we were very busy over Christmas and I just couldn't find the time.

**Will Sammy Be Safe? – Chapter 4**

Sam saw Joe's fist just before it collided with his nose. He did not have time to react in anyway, so he just sat there and waited for the inevitable. He got his wish. As he felt Joe's fist against his nose, he felt himself falling, out of reaction mostly, while he heard a loud cracking noise that, he thought must be his poor nose.

The first part of Sam to hit the ground was the back of his head. Because of the force that Joe had punched him with, he lost consciousness almost at once. The last thing that he thought before everything went black was "God, Dean's going to kill me."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, or what seemed to be moments later to Sam, he woke up with a grunt of pain, not knowing where he was or what had happened after he got hit. The person next to him seemed to react to almost at once after he grunted.

"Sam, are you alright" asked a voice which Sam recognised to be Dean's.

"Dean?" asked Sam weakly.

"Yes" replied Dean.

"Dere are we?" Sam replied, sounding like he was recovering from a bad cold.

"We're on the way to hospital in the back of Ms Junior car" Dean said, "How are you feeling."

"Great" replied Sam, Dean looked at him confused, but let Sam continue, "Apart from a splitting headache and, oh yuck, is that blood I taste"

At that point Dean started laughing, it looked like Sam was almost back to his happy, joking self. "You're nose is bleeding, I forgot" laughed Dean.

"Here" said Ms Junior reaching for a box of tissues and handing them to Dean, "use these."

"Thanks" replied Dean as he wiped the blood off Sam's face.

"We'll be there in a few minutes Dean, would you mind calling the hospital and warn them of our arrival?" asked Ms Junior handing Dean her phone, " The number is under 'local hospital'. Tell them to have a stretcher ready when we arrive. I think Sam might have a slight concussion from the blow to the head and I don't want him walking."

"Ok" replied Dean.

"Make sure that Sam doesn't loose consciousness again, ok" said Ms Junior.

"I think it's a bit to late for that" replied Dean worriedly, and sure enough Sam was unconscious again.

"Ok then, just make the call then" said Ms Junior.

So that's what Dean did and said everything that Ms junior wanted him to say. Moments later they arrived at the hospital and Ms Junior carried Sam in and laid him on the stretcher that was waiting. Dean tried to follow the nurses rushing Sam away but he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Don't worry Dean, they will come and get us when their done" said Ms Junior "Come and sit down, and I'll go and call your father."

Dean had no choice but to go and sit down and wait while the doctors attended to Sam and Ms Junior went to call his father.

Dean felt alone, so very alone.

As he sat there he felt his eyes begin to water.

How could he of let this happen to Sammy?

His Sammy!!!!!!!!!!!

The tears started to flow.

Why did he have to always give in to pleasure?

The tears had started to drip onto the floor.

Its should be me in their not Sam?

Dean buried his face in his hands and started to sob, quietly to begin with, but getting louder as the minutes droned on.

At last a felt someone's arm come around his shoulder and he looked up right into Ms Juniors worried face.

"Don't worry Dean" she said, "Sam will be fine, and your dad will be here in about an hour, he was working out of town today."

"Thanks" sniffled Dean, and rested his head on Ms Junior's shoulder and cried himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

this story is just getting longer and longer by the day!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been awhile since I've updated and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for how long its been. I have been very busy and a few things have happened in my life.

Will Sammy Be Safe? – Chapter 5 

Joe and the gang saw the Winchester brothers leaving in the back of Ms Junior's car and heading straight for the hospital.

"Oh Shit" said Joe, "What have we done?"

"You mean what have 'YOU' done" stated Suzy.

"You were the one who decided to punch him" Mike said.

"And knock him out" complained Mathew.

"I know, I know" said Joe, one the verge of tears, burying his face in his hands "Its all my fault"

Just at that moment Clara and Tim, Sam's little runty friends, appeared an front of them. Joe immediately looked up.

"You hurt our friend" said Clara

"So" sneered Suzy "What are you going to do about it?"

"This" yelled Clara and Tim together, both pulling their fists back and punching Joe in the face on either side of his head.

Neither Clara or Tim were as strong as Joe was but put together they could almost match his strength, and they were strong enough to knock him to the ground and give him to basketballs on his head.

"Let that teach you to ever mess with us again" Tim said, watching as Suzy, Mike and Mathew tried to help Joe get his composure back, but failing miserably.

Clara and Tim started to walk away slowly, but were stopped when Suzy yelled out "Where are you going you chickens? Where no where near finished yet."

"Well if that's what you want. You asked or it!" yelled Tim, turning around with Clara to face the gang.

"You're the ones who are chickens" screamed Clara "3 against 2" as she saw that Joe was still sitting on the ground holding his head.

They started to run towards each other, yelling their battle cries and then they were connected, the big fat bullies against the little runts. A lot of hair pulling and bitch slapping from the girls and punches and kicks from the boys.

By now quite a large crowd had formed around the 6 of them, some screaming and some cheering, but all of them thinking the same thing, "Those runts are gonna be killed!"

Suddenly all went quiet, except for the sounds of punching, grunting and screaming coming from the bunch of people in the middle.

"What the heck is going on here?" came a gruff, raspy voice which all of them recognised to be the voice of there vice principle, Mr Raspy, who was walking towards the commotion with a look of bemusement on his face.

But as the students parted to let him trough, the look of bemusement turned into a look of shock, then of anger. He walked towards the fighting group and pulled them apart as if they were no more than rag dolls, only to find that they were all bloody and bruised, some looked as if they might need stitches. Then he saw Joe semiconscious on the floor with 2 basketball size lumps on each side of his head.

He went over to Joe and pulled him to his feat and helped him over to the others.

"Joe, Mike, Suzy, Matthew. I would expect this from you two, but Clara and Tim, I thought you knew better" yelled Mr Raspy, "Now go to the sick bay and get yourselves and Joe cleaned up then report to my office immediately!"

As they all trudged off, or in Joe's case supported by Mike and Matthew, towards the sick bay they distinctly heard Mr Raspy say "All this fighting, one kid in hospital, and probably six more to, what is this world coming to?"

I will update as soon as I can, but that may take awhile so give some time ok. But I luv what all you guys have been saying in the reviews, so please keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter, there is one point which I am not sure of. Later in the chapter I have written ER, I don't know if it is right, if its wrong tell me and I will try and find out the right word.

Mr Raspy was sitting quietly in his office when the second school nurse, Ms Potter (who he had, had quite a crush on for several years but never did anything about it) walked into his office with out so much as a hello. The school had to have two school nurses because of the amount of violence that happened in and around the school, some days students would come into school, battered and bleeding, because some complete stranger ha beaten them up n the street.

"I need to get these students you sent to me to the hospital because several of them need stitches, and I think Clara's arm is broken" stated Ms Potter, "We have to contact their parents."

"Ok" said Mr Raspy, " I'll take Joe, Mike and Matthew, and you take Clara, Tim and Suzy."

"I'll meet you at the hospital then" and with that Ms Potter stalked out of the office.

Mr Raspy left a note at the office telling them what had happened and saying that they had taken the students to the hospital. He collected the students and drove them to the hospital.

Dean had jut woken up and was now sitting next to Ms Junior, embarrassed about what had happened. They were both sitting there waiting for any news on Sam.

Suddenly the front doors to the hospital opened and in walked Mr Raspy, Ms Potter, Clara, Tim, Suzy, Matthew, Mike and Joe.

Dean stood up and started walking towards them, but Ms Junior stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, leave them alone. I think that Clara and Tim have done enough to them that they might think twice about taking on Sam again."

Dean looked at Joe, Suzy, Mike and Matthew closely and saw that they were covered in blood, especially on their faces, then he looked at Clara and Tim, and saw they were in the same state, except Clara was holding her arm and it looked to be at an odd angle.

The large group walked towards Dean and Ms Junior. Mr Raspy then started to talk quietly to Ms Junior, explaining what had happened, while Ms Potter went to the front desk to get some help for the students.

Suddenly a young looking male nurse came running out of the ER, the place where they had taken Sam to get treated, and ran straight up to Ms Junior and said, "Can I talk to you alone" in a hushed tone so that only she could hear him.

"Sure" she replied, looking worried and followed him off to a dark corner.

Dean looked up and aw her walking off with nurse and had a sudden urge to follow, and was about to do so when another hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up, he saw Mr Raspy holding him back.

When Ms Junior returned, she looked all teary, and when Mr Raspy asked what was wrong, she just replied "I need to talk to Deen alone"

So Deen followed her, unaware of the news he was about to receive.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ms Junior turned to Deen and said "Sam just had several seizers in a row, and they don't know what is causing them, they think it must be some infection that he might of caught over the week and set off bye the punch, but they don't know which one, the nurse said if he keeps having seizers he might have permanent brain damage."

**So there is another chapter, hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean burst into tears, again.

"Their doing blood tests now to try and work it out" said Ms Junior in a comforting voice.

Just then John Winchester came running through the doors yelling "My son, where's my son, I need to see my son"

So Ms Junior walked to him and explained what was going on, while Dean sat hunched in a corner, crying his eyes out. Soon he heard footsteps and he looked up to see his dad's face looking into his own. John sat down next to him and put an arm around his son.

"Everything is going to be alright, my boy, their going to find out what's wrong with Sammy and he is going to get better" but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than Dean.

They looked up at the ER doors just as the same nurse that had told them about Sam was having seizures walked out.

"Dad! That's the same nurse that told us that Sam was having seizures, maybe he's got some more news on Sam" said Dean

They walked over to the nurse who was over talking to Ms Junior.

"Who are you?" asked the nurse

"John Winchester, Sam's dad" he replied angrily

The nurse looked at Ms Junior for confirmation, she nodded her head.

"As I was just telling Ms Junior, Sam has Appendicitis, I just need you to sign this consent form and we can get him into surgery right away" explained the nurse

"Ok" said John and he signed

The nurse went back to the ER.

-------------------------------------------

Several hours later, all of the students had been patched up and sent home, except for Sam and Dean, of course. They were still waiting for the news on Sam.

The doors to the ER opened again and the same male nurse came out and said "John, Dean, you can see Sam now, he's awake and asking for you"

So they followed the nurse to Sam's room. Dean took one look at Sammy, all bruised and hooked up to a drip and ran to him crying, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I've been so worried"

"I should of taken better care of you, I should have been paying attention" said Dean as he hugged Sam tightly, making Sam wince slightly as Dean pushed on his stitches, luckily Dean didn't notice.

"It's not your fault Dean" said Sam looking at his dad for help to get Dean off him.

"That's enough Dean" said John, picking up his son and putting him into the chair beside the bed "I'm sure Sam is tied and wants to get some Sleep"

"Ok dad" said Dean, then turned to Sam and said "I love you"

"I love you to Dean" replied Sam falling asleep almost straight away.

Dean stayed awake for hours just staring at Sam and thinking how much he loved him and how much he would protect him.

He placed his hand on Sam's and was glad to feel Sam's hand tighten around his.

"I will always protect you Sammy"

And some how Sam heard him because the next thing he heard right before he fell asleep was Sam muttering "I know Dean, I know"

**The End**


End file.
